


Among Us

by MrCleanWasTaken



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and a little Gore, F/F, Fluff and Angst, It's among us because among us is amazing, beta lumity because yes, there is a lot of violence btw, they are in space because space is S P A C E
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCleanWasTaken/pseuds/MrCleanWasTaken
Summary: Luz is aboard the Skeld with Eda, Lilith, King, Boscha, Amity, Gus, Willow, Skara, and Amelia. They have to do tasks and survive, except Luz is the Imposter and she has no idea who the other one is.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda
Comments: 35
Kudos: 168





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a TOH fan fiction yeah! So honestly, I have been waiting for some sort of inspiration to come to me from this fandom.  
> But I have to give credit to where credit is due, I got this idea from an artist on twitter, Ill put their tag at the notes at the end of this story. I really hope you guys enjoy, I am not confident in my writing and I really want to improve to publish some more stories for you all! If someone came from Jeremiah, Do not worry, I will be posting more of that on October 5th, I am doing four chapters of course because I feel bad for not uploading any chapters at all. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, there are some parts where things get bloody so be warned! Also, Amity and Luz's style is beta lumity like the art from Twitter because I really love beta lumity.

Luz had woken up to be in security. Apparently, she’s been fake watching everyone for hours, no one has died yet. Luz didn’t know who the other imposter was, she knew that she was specifically chosen to take out the other Crewmates, and if she didn’t, she’d die. Luz pushed back while seated in the chair and stood up, the chair behind her spinning a bit. Luz stretched, her neck hurt a bit but what’s that going to do up against a couple of Crewmates. No one had gotten any tasks done, thank god. Everyone was just hanging out in the Cafe, so Luz decided to go join them. Her black spacesuit shined lightly as she walked through the dimly lit corridor. The lights above her buzzed in a way that would drive everyone insane, so Luz sped up in pace to escape it. Before entering the Cafeteria, Luz adjusted her beanie to make sure she looked presentable. She made sure the glock that was in her pocket was hidden from view so that way no one would instantly know that she’s the Imposter.   
Willow looked over to the corridor behind her that led straight to Upper Engine and Medbay. She noticed Luz and her eyes widened and she smiled “Well look who’s done sleeping.”  
Luz chuckled “What else did you expect me to do? Honestly, I am quite surprised the Imposter didn’t kill me in Security.”  
Eda replied “Speaking of that, we wanted to get our tasks done quickly so we can head off to our next destination. From there, the Imposters won’t be able to kill us until the next time we stop.”  
Damn it, Luz thought, is this really my last opportunity till the next ship malfunction? I should find out who the other Imposter is quick. It wasn’t that simple for Luz to figure it out, everyone looked Innocent, she felt like she was standing out within the crowd.   
Amity rose up, “Well I am gonna get started on some tasks, after all, I do have some downloads on my list of tasks.”   
Willow finished her rations and stood up and walked over to the Cafe trash and continued “I’ll come with you, that way we can work together to knock off some tasks off our list.”  
Amity looked over to Luz “What about you? Wanna come with us?” Amity winked at Luz and immediately Luz became red “S-Sure! Sounds fun.” Amity clasped her hands together “Great, see you all later.”  
Amity walked over to Admin, Willow and Luz followed after her.

And so it begins. Luz thought.


	2. Emotionless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity, Willow and Luz all work together to get their tasks done. But things take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, also there may be a little blood in this chapter, whoops.

Amity walked over to the card swiper, it was a way of logging in. Luz got nervous as she watched Amity at the other side of the table swipe her card. Sh*t what are they going to think when I don’t swipe my card? Luz thought she watched as Amity headed over to the data download console in Admin and then looked back at Willow who also swiped her card. After Willow walked over to do wires, Luz walked over to the swiper and took out her fake card. It was identical to the regular Crewmate cards except for one minor detail, there was a black box instead of a green. The green ensures the holder's identity, only fake cards come with black boxes as they aren’t officially activated. They still do the same thing though, except she has to quickly enter her name to be registered. Luz swiped her card and then typed her name quickly. L. U. Z. Damn it Luz did you already forget your name? Luz thought.   
She heard Amity and Willow finish up on their tasks and spoke, “So you guys wanna go to Oxygen? I have to clean out the filter.”   
Willow smiled “Sure why not, I have to empty out the chute by Oxygen too.”  
Luz gave Willow two thumbs-ups awkwardly and continued “Great! What about you Amity, have anything near Oxygen?”  
Amity shook her head “Nope, I have two things in Navigation though. If you guys don’t mind stopping at Navigation.”  
The trio walked out of Admin and walked down into Storage, they decided to take the long way as to not disturb the Crewmates in the Cafeteria.  
Luz watched Amity joke around with Willow, they seemed kinda friendly. Surprisingly Amity wasn’t acting grouchy in the slightest. The trio finally entered Oxygen, for some reason it was extremely cold in the room so they all put on their helmets. The second the helmets clicked shut, their oxygen began to pump into their suits.   
Luz walked over to the filter as Willow approached the garbage chute. Willow pulled down on the lever as Luz was pretending to throw out all the leaves from the filter. “Alright, now that you two are done let’s head over to Navigation. We are just gliding through these tasks.”  
Luz walked a little behind Amity and Willow as they traveled to Navigation. So does this mean that I am going to have to kill Amity? That’s a major bummer, I kinda liked her Luz thought. Amity walked over to the download console and began to download the data. Luz looked down to the floor and leaned against the wall near the Navigation entrance. While Willow walked over to the steering wheel and examined all the buttons. “So you guys think th-” Luz looked up to see Amity who had plunged a knife into Willow’s heart. Luz’s eyes widened as Amity placed Willow on the floor and ripped the knife out of Willow’s chest. Amity looked emotionless as she wiped Willow’s blood off the knife and shook her hands to dry it off. She then took out a tablet and pressed a button. 

After pressing the button, the lights began to cut off and the hallways rang with an alarm and flashed a red light, but it was very dim.   
Amity raised an eyebrow “What, never seen a dead body?” Luz just stared at Amity “Well I guess you're going to be a bad partner in crime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILLOW NOOOOOO
> 
> :( 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed, all comments and feedback are appreciated.
> 
> (Also tell me why when I went go put in the chapter title it came up as Mystery Sad Women which is a different series of mine chapter titles omg that's so funny.)
> 
> Also throughout the chapters, I tweak a lot of things. I will let you know what I tweak, but still the story isn't like the usual Among Us story. Also, they aren't playing a simple game, they are actually living this.


	3. Adventures in the Vents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz questions how they should evade the scene without being noticed, Amity suggests the vents, Luz agrees and they have a nice conversation in the vents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH. Apparently yesterday the latest chapter I was working on didn't save :( It was like three pages too now I need to rewrite it all.  
> Anyways here's another chapter and yes it's short lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, there's a little cursing but I censored it a bit, sorry if anyone gets easily offended to swears.

Amity raised an eyebrow “What, never seen a dead body?” Luz just stared at Amity “Well I guess you’re going to be a bad partner in crime.”  
Luz shook her head, trying to relieve herself of the shock. At any moment someone is going to walk through the door and see them standing over Willow’s dead body. It all happened so fast, and the even bigger question is: How did Amity know I was an Imposter? Luz thought.  
Amity smirked and walked over to Luz and held the knife to her throat “Unless you aren’t the second Imposter?” Luz put her hands up in defense and shook her head “Nope! I’m definitely an Imposter!”  
Amity chuckled at Luz’s expression and then put her knife away “You are too cute to kill anyways.” Luz raised an eyebrow “Uhh... Thanks, I guess?” They took a moment to pause, the electricity was still cut off. Luz continued “We should get out of here, any way to get out of here fast without being spotted?”  
Amity walked over to the corner of the room and pointed at a vent grate “This is going to be our great escape.” Luz walked over to the vent and opened it, Luz gestured to Amity to the vent “After you.” Amity chuckled and climbed into the vent “Stop it, you look like a dork.” Luz squealed in defense “I do not look like a dork!” Luz climbed in after Amity wasn’t directly under the entrance to the vent, then behind her she put the vent grate overtop the vent, sloppily.  
Outside they could still hear the alarms ringing, Luz wanted to cut the awkward silence as they crawled within the vent. “So, why’d you kill Willow?”  
Amity sighed “Because we are Imposters Luz, it’s what we do. Eventually, you are going to have to kill someone with your knife too.” Luz raised an eyebrow “I don’t have a knife. I have a gun.” Amity chuckled “Great! Something that will create noise!” Luz squawked “Y’know, Little Miss Stabby, there is a silencer on it.” Amity let out a quick laugh “So you’re going to kill them hitman style?” Luz cocked her head to the side “You know that video game?” Amity’s voice sounded confused “Video game? There are hitmen on the Boiling Isles Luz.”  
Luz raised both eyebrows “Wow, I'm not shocked, but I am. This is confusing.”  
Suddenly the alarms stopped and so did Luz and Amity. “Sh*t they fixed the electricity.” Luz sighed “Where are we going to hop out at?”  
Amity smirked, “I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is welcome.


	4. Medbay Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this ones shorter than usual. I got up to Chapter 9 on the google docs that I've been writing this on. Hopefully, you enjoy these two chapters. I know I said I would release these slowly but I just love this lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Amity led Luz to Admin, she opened the vent to peak into Admin to make sure the coast was clear, fortunately, it was. Amity turned to Luz “Wait here, I will be back real quick.” Amity popped out of the vent and headed over to the censor's panel. The censor's panel is a grid that displays everyone's location, including Amity and Luz. Amity looked over to Medbay and noticed two people were stationed there, so Amity walked over to the vent and removed the great and let her hand out to help Luz out of the vent. Luz grabbed Amity’s hand and Amity pulled her up and out of the vent and then placed the grate back on top of the vent.   
Luz raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side “We aren’t traveling by vent anymore?” Amity shook her head “No we aren’t, at least not for right now. We need to head over to Medbay so that way we can get some people to vouch our location.”  
Luz nodded and followed behind Amity to Medbay. Once they arrived, they noticed Boscha and Skara scanning themselves and testing out samples. Skara looked over to the duo, “Oh hey Amity and Luz! What are you guys up to?” Amity pointed towards the door “Willow ran off on her own and we wanted to group up, of course after we finished most of our tasks. We just got back from Upper Engine.”  
Skara nodded “Well you can hang out with me and Boscha for a bit if you want.”   
Boscha rolled her eyes and sighed “Sure, why not. Also, what do you mean Willow ran off?”  
Right before Amity was about to answer Luz shrugged and interrupted her “When the lights cut off Willow ran out of the room, right when I was doing my Weapons task.”  
Boscha raised an eyebrow in suspicion “Mhm. Which task were you doing again?”  
Luz replied, “The one where you destroy the asteroids, why?”  
Boscha nodded “No reason, I was just curious.”   
Right when Boscha had finished her sentence, the alarms went off implying that a body had been reported. Luz glared at Amity who didn’t even notice and the group traveled to the Cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is welcomed.


	5. All Eyes on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dead body was reported and everyone discusses who might've done it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got let out of class extra early so here's Chapter 5! Hope everyone enjoys it, I need to tweak Chapter 6 a bit so it may come out later in the day. 
> 
> My notes at the end of Chapter 1 were glitched and it had the artist credited, so I will credit them again, @Kojofrouit on Twitter. Go support them they make good art. 
> 
> Also, I promise there will be long chapters coming up, school has been crazy.

Luz didn’t know how to feel, she felt as if all eyes were on her and Amity. Amity didn’t seem to give a care in the world about what was happening around her, she swung her feet in her seat and smiled.   
Amelia tapped on the table to get Gus’ attention “Earth to Gus?” Gus’ head shot up, he was staring into a void, he looked traumatized. “R-Right, the body was in Navigation.” Boscha narrowed her eyes “So, when are you going to tell us who the body belonged to?” Gus sighed “It was Willow, she was stabbed.” Amity’s smile faded away and her face looked concerned, it would be enough to convince Luz, but Luz knew she was faking it.   
Boscha’s eyes widened and her eyebrows raised in shock. Eda sighed “Well, Luz and Amity were the last ones with her.” Luz took a deep breath, which caught the attention of Amity who grabbed her hand “Look Owl Lady, I can assure you it isn’t us because when the lights cut off, Willow wandered off. I can only assume it was to go fix the lights.” Skara raised an eyebrow “The body was found in Navigation, why would she go to Navigation first?” Luz took another deep breath “Maybe to do a task quickly in hopes that the Imposter couldn’t see her in the dark. Who’s to say she wasn’t headed for Electrical right afterward?”  
Skara nodded “I guess that sounds plausible. Where were you two again?”  
Amity responded, “Weapons, we then headed off to Cafe.” Lilith spoke “I hate to break it to everyone as tragic as it is, but we have no evidence right now to assume anyone is the Imposter. I suggest we wait to throw anyone out of the airlock.” Everyone nodded in response and rose from their seats. Amity and Luz were still holding hands, neither of them noticed of course.   
Boscha and Skara headed towards Reactor, but before exiting Cafe, Boscha eyed Amity and Luz suspiciously. What Boscha wasn’t expecting was for Amity to turn her head around the second she turned to go to Reactor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is appreciated!


	6. Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told in Amity's perspective, Amity and Luz wander around to drive off suspicion of themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter I said that this chapter needed tweaks, that was actually completely wrong as I meant to put chapter 7. So here's chapter 6 early and I will give you all chapter 7 later or maybe tomorrow. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I really didn't expect people to read this and like it, I am glad you guys do!

Amity's POV:

Me and Luz walked straight into Shields, we were holding hands the entire walk and I don’t think Luz had even noticed. The strangest thing would have to be the way Boscha looked at me, I couldn’t get it off my head. I watched as Luz pretended to stabilize the shields. I’m guessing Luz had noticed something was wrong and raised an eyebrow in my direction.   
I sighed, “What? I’m fine.”  
Luz shook her head “You don’t look fine, what’s on your mind?”  
I looked down at the ground and kicked my foot “Well I guess Boscha, actually.”  
Luz looked up from the shields panel “Oh? Honestly, I am not surprised.”   
I laughed and then answered, “Anyways, I think she’s suspicious of us.” Luz pretended to finish up the shields and walked over to me “Well, why wouldn’t she?” I shrugged and Luz facepalmed and whispered in my ear. “You did kinda kill her in Navigation out of nowhere when we were the only three together.” I shrugged again “So? I gave them rock hard evidence to prove we didn’t have anything to do with that.” Luz nudged me and quietly replied “Yet we did.” I rolled my eyes “Where do you wanna go next?” Luz shrugged “I don’t know, I was thinking maybe Communications?”  
I smiled and held Luz’s hand “Sure, why not.” 

The two of us went to Communications, it was a short walk as Communications was basically right around the corner. Luz walked over to the download panel and began to pretend to download data. Eda was seated next to the Communications box.  
“Hey Eda, what are you up to,” I asked.  
Eda looked over to me “Oh nothing, I’m just watching over Communications. I already finished my tasks so I figured why not make sure Communications doesn’t get sabotaged.” I nodded my head “That’s a good idea, any people you suspect of being Imposter?”  
Eda shrugged “I don’t know, I guess Lilith? She had brought up a good point, but at the same time dismissed us before we could even bring up another name.”   
Luz walked over to us “Hm. That is strange.” Eda swung her hand out “I know! Anyways kids, thanks for humoring me but you should really finish up your tasks so that way we can get moving already.”  
Me and Luz nodded and walked out of Communications. At the end of the hall was Amelia and Lilith, they seemed to have paired up to do tasks together. Luz rubbed her chin “So King must’ve gone off with Gus.” I shrugged in response and me and Luz headed towards Reactor. Unsurprisingly, Boscha, and Skara were still there. Boscha eyed me suspiciously and Skara continued to do the task, making frustrated groans every now and then. “You guys alright?” Luz asked. Boscha narrowed her eyes at me and pointed towards Skara “Skara has been working on the Reactor for about five minutes, she’s about to give up.” I laughed “You think that’s bad? It almost took Luz ten minutes to do some task in Electrical.”  
Skara giggled “At least I know I am not the only one who can’t do a simple task.’  
Luz rolled her eyes “Well, we only came to Unlock the Manifolds.” Boscha looked down at the floor and kicked her foot “Whatever, go do that.” 

Luz nudged me and I walked over to the manifolds, Boscha watched me as I pretended to put in the numbers. She seemed pretty satisfied by my performance because the second I pulled away from the manifolds she quickly turned her head over to watch Skara. Luz waved “Well see you guys later!” Skara turned and called after us “Bye!”  
Luz playfully wrapped her arm around my neck “That was fun, but I can see what you were talking about, Boscha is definitely suspicious of us.”  
I nodded as we approached Upper Engine “Yeah, we need to get rid of her. Quick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is appreciated!


	7. Not Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz interact with more crewmates and possibly taking out one in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the night I promise, I will try to get some rest! I really am happy with how much people enjoy this story. Also note: There is some blood in this chapter, so if you get triggered easily I recommend seeing the end notes for the spoiler summary.

Luz's POV:

I watched as Amity pretended to refill the gas tank for the Upper Engine. Behind us, I heard light footsteps and heavy footsteps, so I turned around to be greeted by a big hug from King. “Luz! I missed you!” I giggled “King, I saw you earlier at the meeting.” King let go of my legs “Please, that wasn’t even a meeting, it was more like a trial of who’s innocent and who is guilty, and I am the Judge, Jury, and Executioner!” I heard Amity let out a little chuckled and turned around to pick up King who ran away from her. I placed a hand on Gus’ shoulder “Hey, how are you holding up?”   
Gus looked down “Honestly, not well. I’m kinda worried though. I suspect Lilith or Boscha the most.” Amity shook her head “Wait, you suspect Boscha? That girl obviously has a crush on Willow. Or well, had a crush on her.” Gus sighed “I don’t know, I just don’t trust her. Call me crazy but she is definitely suspicious. So is Skara, they are going everywhere together without being seen by anyone except for you two.”  
I shrugged “Well Gus, I’ll see you around. Amity and I just need to finish up a couple of tasks.” Gus smiled “See you, come on King let’s go to Lower Engine.” Gus began to walk down the hallway and King gave me a quick hug and then ran after Gus.   
Amity and I traveled back to Medbay and Boscha followed in after us. Boscha sat down on one of the medical beds, Both me and Amity pretended to be scanning samples. “You two both have to scan samples?” I turned around and so did Amity. Boscha stood up “Look, I don’t trust the two of you, especially you” she paused and pointed at Amity “I know you two killed Willow, so I am going to be watching you.” Boscha turned to exit Medbay but the door shut. Amity had closed it, I knew because the control tablet was in her hands. Boscha turned back and saw me and Amity armed. “Well, sh*t. I knew it.” She walked over to a desk by one of the beds and took out a scalpel, Amity smiled and charged at Boscha, but Boscha had grabbed her and pushed her against the door. Boscha then knocked the knife out of Amity’s hands and put the scalpel to Amity’s neck. Amity laughed as Boscha pressed the blade against her neck. They struggled a bit, I was extremely hesitant to act. I watched as Amity tried to draw a spell to get Boscha after her, but her attempt had failed since magic didn’t exist in space. I walked over to Boscha and put my gun to the back of Boscha’s head. Boscha’s eyes widened the second she felt the gun. Without hesitation I hit her in the head with the gun, causing her to fall to the floor, and then shot her in the head. Blood splattered pretty much everywhere, but mostly the floor and our space suits.   
Amity stood near me, her neck still bleeding a bit. I grabbed a medkit and grabbed Amity and headed to the vent. 

Boscha’s body laid motionless on the floor, a river of blood coming out of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is appreciated!
> 
> For those who skipped out on this chapter because you are sensitive with blood and gore, this next parts for you. 
> 
> Basically, Luz and Amity meet up with King and Gus and they talk a bit, mostly about who they suspect. Soon they unexpectedly see Boscha at Medbay who basically straight up tells them that she doesn't trust them, and Luz and Amity decide it was the perfect opportunity to deal with the issue. Amity closes the door and charges at Boscha, they tackle a bit and Amity even tries to draw a spell (which didn't work because no magic in space) and Luz ended up defending Amity, shooting Boscha in the back of the head.
> 
> Anyways, I hope that was good enough for everyone, I really wanted to add some things because I changed how I wanted to end this story and I'd say this element I changed is pretty important. Welp good night or good morning because I am going to be looking through comments and watching Amphibia again.


	8. Little Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping from Boscha's body, the imposter duo searches to find the nearest person to strengthen their alibi before anyone finds the body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is incredibly short. Chapter 9 and 10 is where things will get interesting, and will possibly be longer.

Luz patched up Amity inside the vent, she also used some of the alcohol wipes to clean up the blood on Amity’s pink space suit and her own black spacesuit. Boscha’s dead body flashed through Luz’s mind, she never killed anyone before. Luz only saw it as she was protecting Amity, but then Amity could protect herself, so why did she need to do that for her? Why did she feel like she needed to? Luz fixed her beanie on her head and Amity smiled.   
Luz cocked her head to the side “What?” Amity giggled “You look like a dork.” Luz rolled her eyes and looked at the floor of the vent “Whatever.” Amity put up a finger “You didn’t let me finish Noceda.” Luz looked back up at Amity and Amity continued “A cute dork” Amity pointed a finger at Luz and winked, immediately Luz’s face grew red. “Can you save the flirting for when we aren’t trying to evade a murder scene?”   
Amity laughed “Sure Noceda.” Luz led Amity out of the vent at Upper Engine and saw Skara at the end of the hallway in front of Medbay standing over Boscha’s dead body. Luz grabbed Amity and pulled her down the hallway, she knew it was only a matter of time till Skara called the body in. So Amity and Luz ran down to Lower Engine where Gus and King were.   
Amity’s suit had a little bit of light red stains on it. Luz’s didn’t, it still looked dark black.   
“Hey, guys? Woah what happened Amity?” Gus pointed to the dark stains on Amity’s suit. Amity looked down at her suit, “Oh this? I spilled some gasoline on my suit.”  
King shook his head “Wow, how embarrassing for you.” Amity looked down at King “Thanks for pointing that out little man.”  
King squealed “I am not little!” Everyone but King started laughing then the alarm went off again. Another dead body was reported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is appreciated!


	9. No clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seated around the meeting table on Skeld, the crewmates (and our lovely imposter duo) must choose someone to vote off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOHOOOO I am back. Apologies for taking extra long on this chapter, I didn't know how I wanted to go about doing it, especially what's going to happen next. Plus some extra personal stuff.

Everyone was seated around the table yet again. The room was pretty silent until Eda cut the tension. “So, which kid bit the dust?” Skara turned her head towards Eda “It was Boscha, I found her in Medbay.” Eda nodded “Wow, so that takes her off of my list.” Skara looked around the table “Was anyone by Medbay?” Everyone shook their heads no in response. Gus looked down, he remembered how Amity and Luz came running from Upper Engine to Lower Engine. Could they be it? He thought. Amity nudged Luz “Me and Luz were with Gus and King.” King replied “Yep! I can confirm that Amity and Luz were with us.” Gus didn’t say anything else, he just stared off at Amity and Luz in silence. Amelia tapped the table “Well I know it isn’t Eda, after Lilith ran off I went to go hangout with Eda in Communications.”  
Everyone around the table glanced over to Eda and Eda gave everyone a thumbs up. Skara furrowed her eyebrows “What do you mean Lilith ran off?” Amelia turned to Skara “I don’t know, one second I saw her, the next second I turned to go do the garbage chute, she’s gone.”  
Skara looked over to Lilith who put her hands up in defense “I know how this looks, but I wasn’t anywhere near Medbay. I was near the upper right side of the ship.”  
Eda turned to Lilith “That isn’t exactly a fool-proof alibi, no one saw you.” Lilith sighed “I know it isn’t, but I was on the security cameras, no one was anywhere near the upper right side of the ship so I tried to stay in camera view.” Eda shrugged “Sounds good to me.” Gus exclaimed “So we still don’t have a clue on who the imposter is?”  
Luz opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Amity “Pretty much, looks like we will just have to wait for more evidence to come up.”  
Gus looked over to Amity and narrowed his eyes, Amity didn’t notice but Luz looked over to him with an eyebrow raised.   
Amelia looked over to Lilith “Look, either stick with everyone, or everyone is going to randomly accuse you.”  
Lilith looked down “Well then looks like everyone is going to randomly accuse me.”

Eda shrugged “So everyone thinks Lilith is the Imposter, ey?”  
Mostly everyone around the table nodded or shrugged, Eda took a quick breath.   
Eda had many disagreements with Lilith aboard Skeld, but they were still blood related. Which made it the hardest when everyone decided that Lilith needed to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUM BAMMMMMMM 
> 
> what is Lilith hiding? find out next time on gossip girl!!!!! 
> 
> nah for real though, I hope you all enjoyed!


	10. Escape from Skeld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda comes up with a backup plan instead of letting her sister go out through the airlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Everyone had practically voted for Lilith to leave The Skeld. Eda wasn’t really fond of the idea, Lilith was her sister. So while Lilith was preparing to leave, Eda walked over to Oxygen and grabbed three extra canisters of Oxygen. Fun fact about the Skeld, Eda knew more about it than any of the crewmates onboard did. So instead of letting her sister die in the icy void of space, she wanted her sister to survive and make her way back home. 

Eda walked over to the airlock, none of the other crewmates knew this but in the area, there were at least three escape pods, they were fairly small and not easy to notice. Eda made it clear she didn’t want the others near the airlock when they took off to space, so no one knew that area of the ship. 

Eda walked inside the escape pod that she was planning on giving her sister and inserted one of the oxygen canisters into the slot. She had at least enough oxygen to get her back. These canisters weren't small either, they were fairly big, but not too big. Eda sat the other two canisters into a strap on the sidewall. There was only space for some oxygen canisters and at least two people inside the escape pod. When Eda was satisfied that the canisters won’t fall out of the strap, she ventured out to get her sister. 

Eda walked over to the Cafeteria when Lilith heard her footsteps she looked up and saw that Eda motioned her to follow her. Eda sighed as they walked in front of the escape pods and Lilith raised an eyebrow.

“I thought I was going out of the airlock?”

Eda chuckled “You really think I was going to throw you out of the airlock Lily?” 

Lilith shrugged “Well I had no idea that you had hidden escape pods from us, so yes. Good job on keeping it hidden.”

Eda motioned for Lilith to get inside the escape pod and she did. Eda smiled “Well Lilith, see you later.”

Lilith smiled back “See you later.”

Eda closed the escape pod, and in a blink of an eye, the escape pod had launched out of the ship. Making the same sound as the airlock usually does.

Eda sighed and walked out of the airlock wing of the ship, she couldn’t stand doing that to her sister, so she started to come up with a plan to get her, Luz, and King out of the Skeld and into safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, how's Luz going to take the idea of leaving Skeld, especially since she's the Imposter?
> 
> stay tuned folks :D


	11. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda gathers ideas for the escape, while Luz and Amity get closer.
> 
> Also, a little information is said about what got Luz and Amity on the path of becoming an Imposter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great Halloween, I was stuck inside my house cleaning a fridge for three hours but that's the best way to spend a holiday. (totally not mad lol) I want to start moving things along so I am going to be doing two stories in one chapter in the third person or two stories in one chapter first person. Let me know if you enjoy this way. (You get more content so of course, you will :D)
> 
> Side note: I realized I've been spelling Imposter wrong, so I am not going to change it all to Impostor because they both mean the same thing lol so I'll just spell imposter with er instead of or so sorry if I trigger people with my terrible english.

**Eda’s POV**

Walking back over to communications, my mind raced about the perfect plan to get us all off of Skeld. However, I knew the biggest problem would have to be Luz leaving her friends behind. She’s stubborn and has a good heart, she isn’t going to want to leave any of her friends behind to die. So this would take some extremely elaborate planning. But if it came down to it, I know I would have to force her off of the Skeld.

I sighed and sat down in my chair, pushing it back a bit. I rolled closer to the communications desk and grabbed a notebook. I began jotting down possibly ways I could get us all off, then I finally stumbled to it. I’d have to grab Luz and King and make a break for the escape pods during a sabotage, but there were two things I needed to do and know before doing so.

Firstly, I need to talk to Luz about leaving, a difficult conversation that I am already dreading. Secondly, I would need to know  _ when  _ the next sabotage is. I never really had any problems with the idea that Imposters were aboard the ship, other than if they hurt King or Luz. However, since predicting the next sabotage would be pretty much impossible, I needed to figure out the identity of the Imposter. Looks like we’ll be staying longer on this ship than I’d like. 

________________________________________________________________________

**Luz’s POV**

Me and Amity were relaxing in Navigation, looking at the view outside the window. It seemed as if with the loss of three crewmates, task progression had pretty much halted. Which in our case, was spectacular. We had been stalling on taking care of the crewmates, well at least I was. 

Although I wouldn’t admit it to Amity, I am enjoying Amity’s company. This would’ve been ten times more difficult without her, mostly because I can barely stand killing off the people I love. (Everyone except Boscha of course.)

I looked over to Amity whose attention was solely on the view outside the large window. The lighting in Navigation was a bit dim, with the low buzzing of the lights in the room. Although it was annoying, it made up for how great it made Amity look. I guess I never noticed before how beautiful Amity is.

I guess I was staring at her for too long because after a minute she turned to me and laughed “Are you ok?”

I blushed a bit after being caught. “Of course!” She raised an eyebrow and I continued “I’m serious, but while we are actually talking, what’s got your attention?”

She shrugged “I don’t know, we’ve been so caught up in well, y’know, our business that we haven’t taken the time to actually enjoy it. We are in space for crying out loud!”

I laughed and she smiled lightly and then turned back to the large window, “I don’t know, I guess I expected this to be easy and simple and possibly fun? But ever since I got that letter, I guess I've just been more stressed. My parents were really pushing me to do well on this mission-” I caught her off “Wait you told your parents about the letter?”

She replied calmly “Of course I didn’t, my parents want this mission to go well.” She took a short breath and continued “Like I was saying, they were pushing this business because of their  **work** . So when I found out that they were proud of me because of this stupid mission and because they’d profit off of this, I gladly took up the chance to fuck with my parents.”

I scoffed “You're parents sound great.”

She looked over to me “Tch, you think?” We both laughed a little and then she paused. If there was something, some type of magic that could tell me what someone was thinking, I would give it all up just to know what was running through her head as she looked at me.

Amity turned her head back to the window again, “Well thanks for helping me back there at Medbay. I guess without you I would be all gutted up.”

I nudged her arm “You don’t need to thank me for something you’d do for me.”

About an hour later Amity had fallen asleep with her head on my shoulder. So I leaned back and closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, all feedback is appreciated!


	12. Detective Gus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus makes some interesting discoveries while looking into his suspicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom boom boom I decided to write cause I got bored and I finished all my modules :D
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy some Gus content. I might release two chapters in one night so here's the first one :D

**Gus’s POV**

I wandered around the ship hoping to find any evidence that would confirm my suspicions, unfortunately, I couldn’t find any. All I had to base off of was a coincidence, till I remembered that Amity and Luz had been running away from Medbay when the body was found. I began to head back to Medbay for closer examination. Boscha’s body had already been taken care of, so I couldn’t examine that, however, there are always the vents. The vents on Skeld are all connected, I saw Eda checking a schematic for the ship before we took off. They are safe, however, we are strictly prohibited from going inside of them, but that doesn’t stop an Imposter from escaping from the scene of a crime in them. 

I looked around Medbay, I noticed that there was a scalpel that had fallen, Boscha was probably defending herself when the Imposters attacked her. Then I headed over to the broken medkit case, it seems like one of the Imposters was injured and the other tried to quickly grab the medkit. So that’d mean that they must’ve taken shelter in the vents and began to tend to their wounds from there. Which would mean that there were definitely two Imposters. Before we could never confirm it, but now I strongly believe that’s the case.

So I headed over to the vent, and I noticed something stuck in the grates, a strand of long green hair. This was practically the proof I needed to prove that at the very least, Amity was an Imposter. Since Luz is her alibi, I am going to have to take a shot in the dark and assume that Luz is her partner. 

When I backed away from the vent, I heard King's soft footsteps come inside of Medbay “Hey Gus, what’ cha up to?” 

I turned around and hid the strand behind my back, I didn’t want to involve anyone in yet and risk their safety, so I lied. “Nothing, just looking around Medbay.”

King’s voice was softer than his usual shrill “Listen, I don’t know if Boscha’s death affected you, she was kind of a jerk, but don’t worry. I’m sure the Imposters can’t touch us if we stick together!”

I smiled lightly. “Yeah sure King, also can you wait by Navigation? I’ll catch up with you.”

King nodded and walked out, I turned and grabbed a bag by the table that was near the vents and placed the hair inside of it. I then put the bag underneath the table and followed behind King to Navigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! all feedback is welcomed : D


	13. What Evidence?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda stumbles upon Gus and King and has a very interesting with the young crewmate. While also making an interesting discovery about the not-so broken monitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on Among Us, but it has its own lore too. I don't like the idea that Amity and Luz are alien parasites, so they aren't.   
> So this chapter and the next are far from the exact lore of the game. 
> 
> Lastly, Sorry that this chapter and the next don't really have the two POVs like I wanted to start doing. I promise after the next chapter I'll return to that. Anyway hope you enjoy!

**Eda’s POV:**

I was walking up from Oxygen to Weapons when I ran into Gus and King. They both seem to be innocent, so maybe it was time I began to closely inspect all the possible Imposters. I knew for a fact, that no one on the ship knew for certain who the Imposters were and how many of them there were, so trying to convince one of them without killing me is going to be hard enough, but two? Well, that’s even if there are just  _ two _ . 

King ran up to me and tightly hugged my legs. “Eda! I missed you!”

I was trying to kick him off of me, but his arms were wrapped tightly around both of my legs, “King we are on the same ship, you can see me anytime.”

He let go and replied, “I know, but you are always in Communications, and I don’t want to bug you.”

I shrugged “You already bug me, but seriously if you need anything don’t bother to ask.”

I looked up and saw Gus looking down. I didn’t know the kid that well, all I knew was that he was close friends with Luz, so I looked down to King “Hey little man, head off to wherever you're going, I need to talk to Gus.”

King’s voice turned to its usual high pitched tone. “I am not little!” He then stormed off in the direction of Navigation.

I looked up at Gus whose head was still down, and I raised an eyebrow “What’s wrong kid?”

He looked up and scratched his neck “N-Nothing! I’m just on edge.”

I took a deep breath “Alright look kid, you think you can lie, but really you are terrible at it.”

I paused and sighed and then I continued “Just tell me, I am not a snitch.”

Gus closed his eyes and began to whisper “Eda I think I know who an Imposter is.”

My eyes widened and a smile grew onto my face, but when Gus opened his eyes he raised an eyebrow, he didn’t understand why I’d be happy about this.

I shrugged “Look, ask questions later, right now I need all the evidence I can get to find an Imposter.”

He looked over to the hallway leading to the Cafeteria behind him, “I may have some evidence leading to one of the Imposters.”

“Well, so you figured out there are two.”

He put his hands up in defense “Hey, it’s just a theory, all I have confirmed is the identity of one of them.”

I crossed my arms “Ok so, where is this evidence of yours?”

Gus turned back towards me. “It’s in Medbay but-” I cut him off and grabbed his arm ‘Great let’s go there now!”

But when we reached the cafeteria, there was a monitor turned up by wiring, it seemed to have some text so I let go of Gus’s arm “Gus head to Medbay, I’ll deal with whatever is happening with this monitor.”

Gus gave a fake salute “You got it Eda!” and turned to walk towards Medbay. 

I approached the monitor, it had a white background with smallish black text. 

And by the time I was finished reading, I couldn’t believe my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of the night, hope I am not murdering anyone with the cliff hangers! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! All feedback is appreciated as always :D


	14. REDACTED DOCUMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [REDACTED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hears where the story shifts, hope you enjoy the document :D
> 
> See the endnotes, please.

**[REDACTED MESSAGE: ENTRY LOG STATUS: BOOTING UP]**

...

**X’S POV**

In hopes the next mission across the galaxy is stopped, I decided to write this entry. I don’t have much time left, so I can’t really do anything to stop this. The Emperor decided that exploring the galaxy in this realm would be a great idea. But as it turns out, it isn’t. 

Emperor Belos is hell-bent on conquering anything that breathes or is living in general. Since I only have these next few moments, let me take you back to the beginning..

About two years ago, human world time, Emperor Belos decided to grant me special access to specific files that should help me create a machine that would send people to space. Little did I know what power he could potentially possess. Like most people, I was loyal to the Emperor and I didn’t say much until one year later of research. I couldn’t act out, because I’d just be petrified and replaced, so I decided to keep up the charade. 

To ensure the safety of this document, I cannot go too in-depth in details, but I did put this log onto the Skeld to try to reach out to the future crewmates. But I don’t see a future where people aren’t too loyal enough that they wouldn’t destroy this log. 

Building the ship, I needed someone to rely on, in case of my disappearance. I stumbled into the forest and met someone. When I finished the ship, I named it the Skeld and gave the schematics to the person I found in the forests. I knew that they’d be selected to journey throughout space since I got to hand pick the crewmates. The Emperor made it distinctively clear that he was too busy and too good to pick people for this mission. But he also made it clear that there had to be two adults and the rest of the eight had to be picked from students from Hexside. I didn’t know the kids I picked, I mostly picked those who stood out at Hexside, The Emperor wasn’t there for the takeoff and he certainly didn’t know who I picked. Nor did he care to know. Hell, the sick fuck wanted to send kids up to space. 

Now that I am done talking about the main creation of the ship, I need to discuss the letters. After I met that person in the forests, my hope rekindled. I decided to get straight to work, I formed a team that would choose two recipients that would board the ship to  _ just  _ sabotage the ship as much as possible, so that way they’d be forced to make a return trip.

Unfortunately, this was a mistake. I was a fool, I let the men construct the letters and the basic rules for these two individuals. I didn’t know what was written on the letters until after they had been sent out. I cannot even begin to describe the mere disappointment and shame I had felt. In all my efforts to protect the people of any realm, I and my mission had been compromised. Before the ship launched, which I chose not to stop even knowing the contents of the letter, I was informed that the Emperor had known about my mission and thoroughly corrupted it for his personal needs. 

I received a punishment, of course at the time I wasn't aware. I had voluntarily eaten some poisonous plant that was served to me by the Emperor. I cannot help the crewmates any longer, because by the time you read this I will be long gone. 

SSdsbCByZXBlYXQsIHVuZGVyIGFueSBjaXJjdW1zdGFuY2VzLCB5b3UgbXVzdCBOT1Qga2lsbCBlYWNoIG90aGVyLiBJdCBpcyBrZXkgdG8gdGhlIG1pc3Npb24gdGhhdCB5b3UgYWxsIHdvcmsgdG9nZXRoZXIuIEkgdW5kZXJzdGFuZCB0aGUgbGV0dGVyIHdhbnRlZCB5b3UgZ3V5cyB0byBkbyBzbywgYnV0IHlvdSBtdXN0IG5vdCBiZWxpZXZlIHRob3NlIGNvcnJ1cHRlZCBsZXR0ZXJzLg== 

....

**  
** **[REDACTED MESSAGE: ENTRY LOG STATUS: CONCLUDED, CLOSING NOW]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am taking a week hiatus to work on another TOH fanfic. I wanted to get it at least started because this idea really intrigues me.   
> So yeah, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will be back in a week :D


	15. Impulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz hang out for a bit and Luz realizes something, Gus is on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I was lacking some POVs of our favorite duo so here we go! I'm back from the break which honestly I wish I took the break next week since I could barely even write for the other series, but it's fine anyway :D
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

**Luz’s POV:**

Amity had fallen asleep on my shoulder in Navigation for about four hours, I looked over to the control panel (which has the percentage of tasks we have all done) and it was still fairly low. Amity for sure would be upset if I let her sleep any longer, even if the others weren’t so productive in getting their tasks done. 

I leaned forward a bit and grabbed my beanie off of the Navigation desk, afterward I adjusted it onto my head while using the big Navigation window as a mirror (even though it sucked). Amity shuffled a bit, her hair falling a bit in front of her face. I stared at Amity for a few moments, I never really thought about it but I guess Amity is fun to be around. Sure her introduction was impulsive and clearly rash, but I got used to her personality. 

Amity shuffled around in her sleeping, turning over facing the other wall. I stopped and looked up into the big window that the ship pilot uses to navigate the ship. “It looks beautiful,” I said gently, not realizing that I spoke. “It does, doesn’t it?” I heard a voice call next to me. I turned toward it and noticed Amity staring at me.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

We paused for a moment and Amity smugly raised an eyebrow “So when were you planning on waking me up?” She paused for a moment and then continued, “No it’s fine I get it, you just wanted to stare at me while I slept, huh?” 

Amity blurted out, laughed and I narrowed my eyes “I wasn’t staring at you!”

“Luz, you are a terrible liar, I felt you staring at me while I slept.” I folded my arms “Whatever.” I looked down at Amity who was looking out the window “Are you going to stare off into space or are we going to get productive?”

Amity turned to me and raised both eyebrows “Oh so now you want to be productive? Remind me whose idea it was to take a break and rest?”

I smiled back “Interesting point, but whose idea was it to snuggle together?” Amity’s face turned a light shade of pink. Amity turned away quickly “So where do you want to get started Luz?” I looked down and swung my feet a bit “We could head over to Admin and check to see where everyone is.”

“Actually can we go to Medbay? You did a shitty job with the cut on my neck.”

“Amity, you do realize how small that cut is? Besides if you could do better you should have done it yourself.”

“Maybe I should’ve, now get up we are going to Medbay.”

I sighed “Whatever you say Little Miss Stabby.”

We both got up and I followed behind Amity, “I thought I told you not to call me that Luzer.”

“You didn’t, and if I am a ‘Luzer’ that makes you the dumb friend to this ‘Luzer’.”

Amity laughed lightly as we entered Weapons to cross over to Medbay.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

We entered Medbay to find Gus sitting alone on the bed swinging his feet and looking at something in his hand.

“Hey Gus, how’s it going?”

Gus turned around towards me and Amity, one of his hands behind his back. “Oh hey Luz,” Gus paused and looked at Amity “hey Amity.” Amity didn’t respond, she walked over to the wall beside the Medbay scanner and leaned against it.

“So what are you up to?”

“Oh nothing, I am just waiting for Eda, she wanted me to watch her scan.” His voice sounded nervous, so I can tell he was lying. Amity deadpanned “Eda’s busy looking at a wall in Cafeteria, trust me she’s not gonna be in here anytime soon.”

Gus turned his head over to Amity “What do you-” Amity cut him off and walked up to him “Hey what’s that in your hand?”

Gus tightened his grip on whatever he was holding, whatever he was holding made a quiet little rustle, it sounded like plastic. Amity walked closer to Gus and tackled him to see what he was holding.   
  


“Amity! Get off!”

Amity laughed “Come on Gus, let me see what you got!”

Soon enough Amity ripped the item out of Gus’s hands and examined it. “A bag? Really Gus? What the hell is even in here-” I walked over to Amity to figure out why she had paused, and Gus started to shift sides on the medical bed to walk out the room.

“Amity what is it?” I looked down at what Amity was holding and it was a strand of hair, I squinted and I realized whose hair it was. Then I looked up at Gus who was bolting towards the door. Amity dropped the plastic bag and ran after Gus.

As I said, she’s impulsive. Because running after a crewmate in the halls is definitely the way to go Ammy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RUN GUS RUN! (Honestly Amity does play sports so um, rip?) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one


	16. BANG!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus is stuck in an unfortunate situation, Eda makes a discovery and searches for Gus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was re-reading chapter 15 and found so many things I left out, I facepalmed.  
> Honestly, I was so mad lol because I forgot to add this one line and it just looks COMPLETELY weird. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D

**Luz’s POV:**

I chased behind Amity who was behind Gus, but not by a lot. I’m guessing that nap did her some justice then, because the second we were at Upper Engine, Amity quickly pulled out her tablet, almost dropping it, and closed the doors.

Gus paused in front of the door and realized there wasn’t a way for him to get past the doors. Amity shuffled, pulling out her knife and putting away her tablet. I watched as Gus grabbed an empty jerry can that sat right next to the engine. 

“What are you going to do? Spill gasoline on me?”

Gus looked down at the jerry can and looked back up at Amity, shrugging. “I don’t know, it's something!”  
Amity took a few steps and took her first swing at Gus, but instead of stabbing Gus, it pierced through the jerry can (cheap ass jerry can). The contents of the jerry can spilled all over the floor and the doors opened again. 

Gus bolted out of Upper Engine and Amity was going to run after him until she slipped. 

Amity quickly put away her knife and shouted “Go!” at me.

I rolled my eyes and chased after Gus.

Gus didn’t get far because I closed the doors to Lower Engine. Gus stood confused right in front of the door, I took out my gun and checked to make sure it was loaded.

And then...

**BANG!**

_Well shit, that was louder than usual._

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Eda’s POV:**

The words on the monitor quickly flashed away, and red words filled the screen “FILE DELETED.”

I stumbled backward and ran over to Medbay to quickly tell Gus about the monitor, except he wasn’t there. I walked around the room, examining it. _Maybe he wants me to pick up the evidence for him and meet him in an undisclosed area?_ I thought. I walked over to the bed closest to the vent and noticed a small plastic bag, with only a small strand of hair inside of it. I shrugged and then I dropped it, kicking it underneath the medical bed. 

I walked out of Medbay and headed over to Upper Engine where there was a large puddle of liquid. I knelt down and examined the liquid.  
  
  
 _Gasoline._

Then shortly after, someone had called an emergency meeting because they found a body.

The red lights filled the hall while the alarm shrieked loudly. I turned my head looking down the hallway and there I saw Luz and Amity standing over Gus, right after reporting the body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I don't think I made it clear enough how they report bodies, each crewmate carries a tablet. The Imposters carry tablets that can sabotage AND report bodies like the crewmates does. I just wanted to make that known because I didn't earlier.
> 
> Anyways, leave any feedback and criticism, it's always appreciated :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is called, following the death of Gus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter, sorry. I'm gonna try to also post more because the plan is to finish this by March or February because I have other AU ideas. I've been trying to improve on my writing style as well so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D

The second I reported the body I looked up and turned my head towards Upper Engine, Eda stood there watching me. 

_ Shit _ .

I watched as she walked over to Gus, inspecting the body. Afterward, she looked up at me and Amity, Amity wasn’t paying much attention to Eda, she was looking down the hallway towards Lower Engine.

Eda put a hand on my shoulder “I’m sorry kid, I know he was your friend.”

All worry that plagued my mind had disappeared, I thought she knew it was me. And if she were to find out, everything we’ve been working for would be ruined. 

I looked down at the body “Yeah.”

Amity turned her head back to us and started working towards Cafe, she called out to us “Come on, we should probably attend that meeting.”

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I would say I was nervous, but I wasn’t. 

After telling everyone the story, everyone was starting to suspect Eda. Which obviously wasn’t what I was going for, but it was something. But since there wasn’t irrefutable evidence to say that Eda was the Imposter, everyone decided to not throw Eda off the ship. Which is great, but I know soon enough I am going to have to kill her anyway. 

Right after the meeting ended, Eda approached me and tapped me before I could leave Cafeteria with Amity.

“Hey kid, can I talk to you?”

I smiled and nodded my head. She gestured to me to follow behind her and I did, she led me towards Weapons and she leaned against the banister. 

“Luz, we are going to leave this ship.”

  
  


_ Fuck _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz needs to chill out with the swear words >:(
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this, I am gonna be writing pretty much all day and I hope to give Chapter 18 later today but I just wanted to update so that way you guys can have some sorta update. 
> 
> But yeah school sucks :D
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoy :D


	18. Is it true?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda and Luz have a private conversation.
> 
> Some tears are definitely shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today I offer you fluff, tomorrow? probably angst.
> 
> Another short chapter rip. Next chapter no one will really die. Only fluff and angst. 
> 
> Two chapters to make up for not posting for a month. Time to go update my red string of fate because it's been like two months (yes school had me dead) Anyways enjoy!

_ Fuck _ .

“What do you mean we are going to leave this ship?” 

Eda crossed her arms and laughed “Kid you aren't that dumb, you know what I mean.”

I don’t know why I was panicking so much, but I was. It felt as if I was going to lose everything. Even though it shouldn’t impact me this much.

“Eda that’s a terrible idea. First, we’d be leaving everyone here with the imposters. Secondly, we don’t even have a way off this ship.”

Eda smiled “We do.”

I raised an eyebrow and Eda continued. “Just because I didn’t tell you, doesn’t mean it’s completely impossible.”

For a second it was silent until Eda continued “I know you don’t want to leave anyone here to die, but kid, you need to think rationally. If we don’t leave we’ll be the next corpse.”

Eda looked at me and noticed the cold expression that was on my face. 

“Look kid, just think about it and let me know. I’m just trying to think about your safety.” Eda placed a hand on my shoulder before walking down the hallway towards Navigation and Oxygen.

I sighed,  _ I should probably meet up with Amity _ .

I walked out of Weapons towards Cafeteria in hopes she was still in Cafeteria, but at first, it looked like she wasn't; but she was, she was leaning right next to the Weapons door, with tears in her eyes. (Although she’ll never admit it.)

I raised an eyebrow and I walked to her, standing right beside her.

“What’s wrong?”

Amity didn’t answer at first, she didn’t even acknowledge me, but shortly after asking, she looked up at me. “Is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“Are you leaving?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad, murderous girlfriend hours D:
> 
> Anyways, leave some kudos and comments if you enjoy. 
> 
> (Also I definitely wasn't rapping and listening to hamilton you can't prove anything.)

**Author's Note:**

> Artist I got the inspiration from please go support them their art is AMAZING: @Kojofrouit
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, I have been working on it a LOT so I am gonna try to get it out tomorrow or Friday because AO3 will be down tomorrow RIP.  
> Leave all the feedback you want, negative or positive I am down with it. 
> 
> Also the chapters are EXTREMELY short except for two of them so far, so I am gonna post two a day like I do with my other series.


End file.
